Every year, 15 million people worldwide have a stroke. Of these, 6 million people die each year so that every six seconds, a life is taken by a stroke. However, 80% of strokes are entirely preventable. Treatments already exist for strokes, some involving surgery, but only 3-4% of patients receive these treatments. This means that 96% of the world's population would greatly benefit from a solution for the detection and prevention of strokes.
Today, patients do not recognize the disease until it gets serious. Thus, although the symptoms of some diseases or medical conditions like strokes, heart attacks, and diabetes are well known, many people do not go to doctor until the situation gets serious because of cost, laziness, over-confidence, lack of time, or some other excuse.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a solution for the detection and prevention of strokes and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.